Stepping Out
by FlyingNymphLady
Summary: Danny can't hold it in any longer, he needs to tell his best friend the truth. Will they still be friends afterward?


A/N: I just love the friendship between Jackson and Danny, it's so cute :3 I apologize for their personalities being a bit off, I haven't gotten to watch it again lately :c Also I don't remember if I mentioned this but this is like during their freshman-sophomore year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any characters associated with the show.

Summary: Danny can't hold it in any longer, he needs to tell his best friend the truth. Will they still be friends afterward?

**Special thanks to DarkAngelz200 for being my Beta :)**

_Stepping Out by FlyingNymphLady_

Sitting at the bottom steps, Danny waited for his best friend to show up. Ever since last weekend Jackson had been following Lydia Martin around like a puppy. It hadn't taken Danny more than a few seconds to observe and file the change into his 'mental Jackson profile'. Jackson and Lydia were a thing now, an item. But even more than that, Danny suspected that Jackson wasn't a virgin anymore. It figured, Jackson was the most popular guy in the school and Lydia was the queen bee. They made the perfect, happy couple.

As for himself, he definitely was a virgin, Danny couldn't even imagine getting it on with a girl. It felt awkward, like getting it on with a sister. Danny loved his female friends, but he just wasn't interested in having sex with them, ever. Jackson was the opposite though, even before he'd done it with Lydia he was always a complete horn dog when it came to girls.

It wasn't easy accepting the fact that, unlike Jackson, he found no interest in pursuing girls past the point of friendship. Every time he went out, every glance he made with another human felt like a lie. He wasn't who they thought he was he could never be the man they wanted. Danny struggled day in and day out with his predicament; part of him yearned to just shout it out the world. To let his parents, his best friend, let them all know his secret. But instead, every time someone pointed out a pretty girl Danny would just shrug and give his usual response- 'she's just not my type'.

After what seemed like a decade Danny heard the tale-tell clicks of Lydia Martin's latest and most fashionable footwear and knew Jackson wasn't far behind. As it turned out he was right. Danny sat on the stone uncomfortably as he heard the vivid noises of lips crashing together coming from behind him. It was weird and borderline disturbing hearing his best pal making out behind him. Thankfully, the two parted bodies and said their farewells before the solid thump of Jackson's hand landed on his shoulder.

The thump didn't hurt; it was just their traditional greeting between friends. Both grinned ear to ear as they set off for the new car Jackson's parents had bought him last semester. Apparently they were so proud of their precious son they thought he deserved a brand new car. Neither Danny nor Jackson had complained but they'd both laughed about it to themselves in the empty den.

Arriving at Jackson's house was like arriving at his own. Danny would slip his shoes off at the door and was always greeted by a loving mother when he entered the kitchen. The differences between the two houses had grown slight in the passing years and both children appeared to lay equal claim on both. For Danny, he enjoyed spending time at Jackson's more because it meant he received tons of free snacks that Jackson's mom loved to bake.

"Hey boys," Mrs. Whittemore said as she gave them each one of her latest baked goods. Jackson grumbled about getting fat but begrudgingly took one. Danny knew Jackson really enjoyed the pastry even if he felt the need to complain about it. "So, Jackie-baby. I heard from some of the girls at work you've got yourself a girlfriend."

Jackson groaned and reached into the fridge to grab some milk, "Mom, Seriously!"

"What?" She replied, "I'm not allowed to know about my son's girlfriend? How about you Danny; have you got a special someone?"

The question was like a knife in his chest. Danny's face twinged slightly and he shook his head. Mrs. Whittemore gave him a kind smile and patted his shoulder telling him not to worry; a handsome boy like him was bound to find an extraordinary girl. The pain hurt so much that Danny almost blurted out the truth right then and there but something caught in his throat and he simply nodded, smiling back tightly. Jackson seemed to have felt as if the conversation had carried on long enough and he grabbed Danny's arm, dragging him out the room before his mother redirected his attention back to her son's love life.

Heading up the stairs the two boys bounded like wolf puppies over each other until they finally reached the top step. Still not satisfied with their play, Jackson shoved Danny's shoulder and dashed for his bedroom door in an attempt to outrun him. There was a distant reprimand from downstairs but neither of the boys noticed as they landed in their beanie bags.

Jackson, as giddy as a young school girl, was just about bouncing off the walls as he recounted his wild night with Lydia Martin to Danny. Danny, always the polite gentleman, allowed his friend to explain the events of his special night but inside his head Danny felt like he was betraying his best friend. His expressions weren't supposed to be mechanical like this he knew, real men were supposed to love hearing these kinds of things not cringe away. With each word the dagger Mrs. Whittemore had implanted in his chest dug deeper and deeper. Danny was lying to all of them, and it was the type of lie that ate you up inside until you couldn't bear it any longer.

"Jackson, please, I can't take this anymore!" Jackson looked startled by his friend's interjection and a tad bit hurt. "Look Jackson, I can't keep lying to everyone like this."

"What are you talking about Danny?" Jackson asked puzzled, "You aren't lying to anyone."

"Yes, yes I am Jackson. That's the problem." Danny told him, a strain in his voice, "I'm gay Jackson, I like guys not girls and everyone's always hounding me to fall in love with a girl when I can't! I've tried and tried but I just never feel like that about girls."

Danny's resolve crumpled after the words left him and he fell into himself, his legs shielding him from whatever was about to happen. For a moment the world seemed to stop, it hung there like a worm at the end of a fishing line- tense and uncertain. Finally after what seemed like a life-time to Danny, Jackson found his voice, "Are you sure?"

Danny could only come up with one answer. "Yes."

"Alright then," Jackson said and got up from the beanbag grabbing a pair of remotes, tossing one to Danny.

"That's it?" Danny asked hesitantly, it was almost too good to be true, surely it was a trick. Danny was so positive that no one would love him after this, he was just too strange.

"That's it." Jackson told him hitting the glowing play button for the game. After a few minutes he continued, "Look, I know I can be a douche sometimes but you're like my brother alright? But there has to be some rules Danny. Number one you still have to be my wingman and you can't go all flamboyant on me 'cause that's not you. Number two, no falling in love with me."

Danny's laughter boomed from his chest as he felt a wave of relief wash over him. Of course it didn't matter to Jackson what type of person he liked, just as long as it wasn't him. Danny felt as if he'd been foolish the entire time; yes there still were a lot of people who didn't know and he was uncertain of their reactions, but Danny was positive that this one would be the most memorable.

-End-


End file.
